


And the Wind Was Howling

by Daydreemurr (daydreemurr)



Category: Gravity Falls, billdip - Fandom
Genre: A gift for Neyla9, Angst, Because they awesome and deserve a gift, But the original fic tho, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, i don't know what i was thinking when i named this, i repeat major character death, if you didn't get it from the summary already, this is from Chapter 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreemurr/pseuds/Daydreemurr
Summary: Something is wrong. It doesn't take a genius to find out.Neyla9's Trustworthy AU. In which Bill actually dies in Chapter 20.





	And the Wind Was Howling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neyla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neyla9/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trustworthy AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145095) by [neyla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neyla9/pseuds/neyla9). 



> Okay so. Hi there. The world, the Internet. Whoever the fuck is reading this. Just, hi. This is the first fic I've posted online. I remember posting a comment on the original work in November, and I am really sorry that it got delayed (i chickened out *insert awkward laughing-crying emoji*), but I'm posting it now, so yay...? If you didn't know what I am rambling on about, or just simply didn't care, go ahead. Move along. Don't mind me here...Just gonna end this as awkwardly as possible.
> 
> btw, if you haven't read it yet, go check out the original work! There are spoilers, you've been warned.

Something's definitely wrong. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out.

Bill is there, but he's fading in and out like a hologram with bad reception. What's worse is that he has that smile on him. The smile that says he knows something Dipper doesn't, but not exactly the same one. This one has relief written across it, and if he digs a little deeper he can see guilt and...

_...Sorrow?_

"Bill, why is half of your face missing?" Dipper is shaking. This can't be happening. Bill is fine; Dipper's eyes must be messing with him. Maybe he is still high on the drugs they gave him at the hospital, because none of this is making sense.

He doesn't _want_ it to make sense.

"It's because he's been away from Gravity Falls for too long." Mabel taps at her phone rather furiously. "I can't get signal! Bill, can you teleport back and tell Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford-"

"No."

Mabel blinks. "What?"

Bill sighs, the smile still there. Gosh, the smile. Dipper really hates that smile. There's something wrong with it; Bill's smiles has always been too wide for his face. This one looks like a sad puppy; possibly the saddest smile Dipper has ever seen.

"Bill?" Dipper doesn't like where this is going.

"I'm far too in." Bill's chuckles are silent bells. Soft and quiet, yet alarming. "I'm far too gone."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dipper can feel Mabel quivering behind him.

"I used too much magic on tracking down Pine Tree, and I don't have the magical energy necessary to teleport back." Bill shrugs, like it's okay to him. Like it's okay to just fade away.

To just _leave._

"No. No, that's not true." _It can't be true. It can't be true._ "You can't-I...I thought you were fucking _dead._ You can't leave me _now._ "

"It's alright, Pine Tree." There are tears on Bill's face. Dipper reaches out and brushes them away. "At least I was able to save you...Hopefully that makes up for some of the things I did."

"No." His words barely a whisper. "Don't leave me. Please. _Please_ , I beg you. I don't-don't want you to-"

He doesn't want Bill to die.

He can live with Bill hating him, loathing him, screaming at him.

_But not with him dead._

"It's alright, Dipper-"

"No! It's _not_ alright! You're-you're _dying._ " Dipper let his head fall onto Bill's shoulder as he blabbers on and on, fingers curl into fists, clenching Bill's shirt like he can anchor him. Like it will make him stay. "I need you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I treated you like shit. I'm the worst boyfriend. I just want to live with you, happily ever after or not. I don't care if the world goes to hell; I just want you." Dipper is trembling. "I need you."

"Oh, Pine Tree." A chuckle, a sad one. "You know that's not true."

Bill is slipping already; Dipper can barely grasp the demon now. "I love you."

A kiss on the forehead. "I love you too."

And with that, Bill is gone.

And Dipper is alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Criticisms are welcomed! And don't forget to like and subscribe! *insert awkward silence when you realize you did the outro wrong*...I'm just gonna, go now. bye


End file.
